rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Lancer
Drake Lancer, otherwise known as the Pathfinder, is the main protagonist of "Why I'm Here," and the partner of the AI entity Cortana. Originally from another world, Drake was chosen by the Librarian to become a guardian and protector of a chosen world shortly after his death in his reality, saving a child from being hit by a truck. Prior to becoming a soldier, he was a student at the Ohlone College at Fremont, California. He was also an avid gamer, being a fan of both the Mass Effect and Halo series, the former of which he takes most inspiration from and even choosing to live a life in a self-made job from the fourth entry. Appearance Drake is a young man in his early twenties, having tan skin and messy, unkempt dishwater blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark Pathfinder N7 suit, which is slim fitting with a black and red bodysuit underneath black armor that covered the torso, legs, and arms. The helmet was black, and unique, in that it shows the person behind the helmet's face. The helmet covers up to the mouth, the sides of the face, and the back of the head, while the visor exposed the upper half of the face. On the right bicep is "N7," which can also be found on the mouthpiece of the helmet. Personality Witty, sarcastic, and at times a wise-ass, Drake is very casual with everyone he speaks to, even to those of a higher authority. He shows absolutely not respect to anyone, claiming that the privilege is earned, not deserved. Before he was sent to the world of Red vs Blue, he was easy-going and enjoyed his passion for gaming and dancing, studying at the Ohlone College in Fremont, California, which is well-known for its performing arts classes. Drake claims that he has a bit of a short-temper, a result of bullying when he was in Elementary School, and ended up causing a lot of trouble for his family, especially when his great-grandmother was diagnosed with dementia. Though Drake has problems remembering things that happened in his life at times, he has a near perfect memory when it comes to video games. He can perfectly describe and remember the events of any game he has played, though he had a certain fondness for games that involved space exploration or first-person shooting. Three in particular were Mass Effect, Halo, and Destiny. Drake also has a set of morals. He cannot stand by and watch someone get hurt, and while at times he is otherwise forced to watch something bad happen, he will do something about it, regardless of the consequences. By his own admission, he thinks before he acts, though he states that so far, regrets none of his actions. After arriving in the world of RvB, he is naturally confused, amused, angered, shocked, horrified, and various other things after experiencing the events of what happened in Blood Gulch. He becomes more serious, but otherwise remains the same, and has even become even more bold, sometimes joining in Tucker's lewd jokes. He was, at first, terrified and unsure that he was capable of doing whatever the Librarian expected of him there, but through Cortana's encouragement, and through his experiences, he came to accept his role, and even embrace it. Some things that remained with him throughout his journey were his love of adventure, and his respect yet hostile relations towards women. Part of the reason he moved to Fremont was because it was a bigger city than the town he grew up in for the first 19 years of his life, thus coming to love and seek it. The author considered Drake to a mix of Nathan Drake from Naughty Dog's Uncharted series, who loved to seek adventure and treasure, and Pathfinder Ryder, the protagonist of Mass Effect: Andromeda, who Drake borrows heavily from when claiming his position as a Pathfinder - soldier, diplomat, and intergalactic explorer. Because he lived in a house full of women, with only one other male, Drake tends to have a bad relationship with women in general, calling them "high-maintenance, self-righteous, pious, arrogant, temperamental, and confusing," and sometimes, depending on the girl, refers to them as a bitch. However, he can develop a more serious and more stable relationship when he comes to know them. The only exception to any of this was Carolina, whom he felt was different, and felt she acted more like him; a moral compass that would not stop until it reached its destination. History Drake Lancer was the youngest son of three children, born after the middle child, and the sole male of the siblings. His school life was unremarkable, stating that he got average grades and was a self-admitted gamer who loved dancing, but had temper problems when he became bullied in Elementary School. These problems sometimes led to confrontations at home, but he otherwise tried to reign it in. He found it impossible, however, when his great-grandmother became diagnosed with dementia, and his family struggled to pay bills. Not willing to let his anger blow on the poor woman, Drake left home and moved to Fremont, attending Ohlone College, which had a variety of performing arts classes. One other thing to note was that Drake had also developed several past times, which involved learning martial arts, parkour, and mountain climbing. One day, however, Drake witnessed a child about to be hit by a speeding car. Acting quickly, he pushed the child out of the way, but was hit by the car instead. From there, his memory became blurry, and barely recalled anything afterwards, remembering being on top of an table before losing consciousness. When next he came to, he was in the care of the Librarian, where he learned of his role. Story Blood Gulch Chronicles - Part I After awakening, Drake finds himself in the underground cavern below Blood Gulch. He is surprised to see himself in the Pathfinder suit, and became fearful and panicked when he saw Cortana. She told him he has been asleep for a long time, and only just now managed to restore his Life Support system. When he continues to panic, and grows confused, Cortana accesses one of his memories and replays it for him, showing his conversation with the Librarian. After his death, the Librarian brought him to her domain, and explained that ever since he was born, there was a duty he had to fulfill. After remembering the event, Cortana begins to give him an explanation about her being there, as well as the suit functions. Much to his own displeasure, she also shows him his new abilities; namely the same ones Pathfinder Ryder has from ME: Andromeda. After leaving the caves, he discovers the canyon, and immediately recognizes it as one of the multiplayer maps. He soon begins to question his role here, doubting his abilities, which are minuscule at best. Cortana, however, tries to encourage him. She then explains that Blood Gulch is an offline UNSC military outpost, and is now a testing ground for Project Freelancer, a private organization. After informing him about the soldiers posted there, Drake decides to go to Red Base. When he arrives, he is quickly baffled by the eccentric behavior of the Reds, and annoyed by Sarge's ignorance when he calls Grif out on making up Puma when asking for alternative names for the Warthog. At first, Drake is met with hostility, but is welcomed. After getting a tour of the base, Drake learns about Cortana's implanation of him, in that she is now apart of his brain, and also learns that AIs in this time period have slightly regressed, but can now be neurally implanted. He later investigates an unknown reading from the caves where he woke up, noting as he is traversing the cave systems that he is sorely out of shape. He then discovers what used to be a command center, and finds the console housing VIC, the "command" that the Red and Blues of Blood Gulch answer to. Cortana proceeds to extract information from VIC, though the process causes immense harm to VIC, as he screams in pain, leaving Drake heavily concerned. Cortana then reveals what she has learned; the deceased captain of the Blue Base, Butch Flowers, was an operative of Project Freelancer, and had personally selected the soldiers posted in Blood Gulch, with the primary intent behind observations being to protect a soldier in the Blue army; Private Leonard L. Church. Before Drake has time to question this, Simmons and Grif call him, requesting aid as they are being attacked by the Blues and their tank. Drake soon arrives, and using the Biotic Profile, eliminates the Tank with a Nova. He later shows dismay when Tucker says that they could have picked up girls in the tank. Relationships Trivia * According to the author, Drake's character and design was inspired by Ryder, primarily in terms of the character and their family's natural love of adventure. He is meant to be untested, which explains his background as a college student with only minimal military training, if it could be called that. ** He, along with the story itself, were also inspired by DemonFireX's story, "Crysis Effect." * Drake is the only character with ties to Mass Effect to appear in the story, which the author decided to make into a crossover between ME and RvB with the publication of Chapter 3. ** Additionally, he can also be considered to be the only character to have ties to Halo (as RvB is stated to take place in the same universe, only several years in the future), by having played the series and having Cortana as his AI partner. * Drake's favorite characters in comics are Eric Draven (The Crow), Deadpool (Deadpool), Spider-Man (Spider-Man), Batman (Batman), and Wolverine/Logan (X-Men). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy